Sentinel
The Sentinel (originally named "Syndicate" before officially being called "Sentinel") is a prominent gambling syndicate organization, founded by Daryl Grimes. Story (First Era) December 1974 Gunshots ring out outside of the Grimes household. The neighborhood has erupted into gang-warfare under the darkness of night. A young Daryl Grimes sits cowering in his room. Suddenly a loud crash at the front of the house. The Red Street Mafia leader Jack Donovan has thrown a lawn ornament through the front window and climbs inside, Desert Eagle in-hand. Daryl's father, William Grimes rushes to Daryl's room and stands in the doorway, protecting his son. Daryl sits in the closet, staying as quiet as possible. He can hear broken glass crushing under the intruder's feet as he walks from the kitched toward the bedroom where he is hiding. He pistol-whips William, knocking him unconcious, and then proceeds to yank the closet door off its hinges, throwing it across the room. Jack lets out a sinister laugh and mocks Daryl's fear. "Open your eyes", he says. "You won't want to miss this". Just as William regains consciousness, Jack shoots him in the head with the Desert Eagle, point blank, killing him instantly. "You keep this." Jack says as he casts his weapon at Daryl. "I'm untouchable.". Daryl scrambles for the gun, aims at his father's murderer, and pulls the trigger. -click- the gun is empty. There was only one bullet in there. Jack lets out another sickening laugh as Daryl realizes that he came with the intention of killing his father and he alone. He turns to Daryl before leaving and says "You're going to remember that Jack Donovan did this to you, but you'll never find me.". After he hears the front door slam shut, he runs to his father's body, falls to the floor, and cries. Several days later, his friend Barry Buttonsworth stops by his house along with his cousin, Carl Woodson, and he tells them what happened. June 7th, 1993 It is a rainy day, perfect weather to veil what is about to happen. Daryl Grimes finally has a lead on the man who murdered his father in cold blood twenty years ago. Having spent the last four years studying forensics at Los Santos University, he is now a seasoned detective on his own time, something he swore to become to catch the man responsible for the heinous act that left him scarred for life. Today, Daryl is going to make good on a debt. He is going to capture and kill Jack Donovan, leader of the Red Street Mafia. He, Barry and Carl have a plan laid out. They drive a black Burrito to the location Daryl learned Jack frequents- Jizzy's Club. They park in an alley- Carl and Barry climb up the fire escape staircase to an adjacent apartment, and wait on the roof, M4 assault rifles out. Daryl waits behind the Burrito. Hours pass, and just as it is time to abort the mission, Jack emerges from the club, a bodyguard on each side. Daryl radios to the other two that he's positively identified, and to don their masks. All three men pull their masks over their faces. When the targets are just making their way to the parking lot, Carl and Barry open fire, each on a different guard, taking two men out in two shots. They then shoot three cars, setting the alarms off. Daryl takes advantage of the noise, and as Jack spins around to see where the noise is coming from, delivers a savage blow to the back of his head with the butt of his gun, knocking him unconscious. Barry takes the wheel of the Burrito as Carl and Daryl carry Jack and toss him in. Once inside, Carl ties him up, and Daryl checks him for belongings. Finding a radio and a cell phone, he smashes both, rendering them useless. They arrive at Daryl's house after some time driving, they drag Jack inside. Daryl makes his way to his bedroom as Carl and Barry drag the unconscious man there. They roughly place him on a chair and wait for him to regain consciousness. "Remember me?" Daryl says to Jack. "Of course you do, you fucking son of a bitch." He says as he savagely strikes him across the face with a gun "Bet you remember this, too." Daryl says. Showing him the gun, which he recognizes as the very same one he gave to him that he used to kill his father. Daryl strikes him several more times. Carl leaves the room and returns with a bottle of Drain-O drain cleaner. He gives it to Barry, who pours a small pool of the liquid onto Jack. "Burns, doesn't it?" He says as Jack contorts in pain, the acid in the drain cleaner searing his flesh. "Because of what you've done, I've lived the last twenty years of my life in suffering." Daryl says as he delivers several bone-breaking blows to Jack's face with his fist. Daryl then throws Jack to the floor, on top of the same visible bloodstain where his father was executed. "Open your eyes." Daryl tells him quietly. "You won't want to miss this." He then fires three shots into Jack's chest and one to his head, killing him instantaneously. They had done it. The trio executed their mission with ruthless efficiency. In the following days, reports were all over the news regarding the murder, but given his forensic experience, Daryl knew exactly what to hide. The bullets used were wiped, the body disposed of entirely in secret, and the weapons used dismantled into unrecognizable screws and springs, and scattered underground across several counties. The buzz died down quickly, as Jack was a known mafioso, and they garner little sympathy. 1994-1996 Daryl, Barry and Carl spent these years finishing off the remaining Red Street Mafia members. Without their leader, they degenerated into a common street gang- disorganized, fighting many battles in many places, divided. They were no match for the ruthless efficiency of the trio, attacking at night and in masks, communicating over radio every aspect of the mission as it was being carried out, from enemy position, to cars visible from the vantage points, to how many civilians were around. Eventually, their friends Alex Berlin and Henry Chase (roommates) moved to Los Santos and being trusted, they were eventually let in on the secrets held within. They proved valuable assets to the group, making it a fivesome, and the scale of operations that could be performed. They improved to the point where they raided Red Street Mafia drug houses. It was here that they discovered just how profitable narcotics and weapons distribution could be, which they eventually integrated into their organization as a way to generate funding. They applied their "ruthless efficiency" lifestyle to this, and located clients who bought large quantities, eventually becoming a top distributor. Having solidified their invisible presence, they decided it was time to make their group official. They called it Syndicate. Just Syndicate. They controlled drugs, weapons, and real-estate- all while remaining highly secretive and covert. They named the ranks within based on Ghosts, as they felt that they were passing all of this money through their hands undetected by Law Enforcement, which they were. Any time they were stopped, be it for a speeding ticket, or misdemeanor battery, they complied with the cops, never carrying illegal narcotics or weapons with them unless specifically on a mission where they were required. No one suspected a thing. This is what separated them from the other gangs. They brought Organized Crime to Los Santos, not just crime. 1996-present Syndicate, now many members strong has been existing undetected for over ten years, conducting missions against their enemies, moving goods around undetected, and buying the city's real-estate for control and trade. They have decided that now is the time to make their presence known, but not in the normal sense. They aren't running around screaming "Don't fuck with us". They are suggesting that wronging certain individuals seems to consistently bear harsh consequences. You can feel their presence, sometimes even "see" Syndicate, but you cannot get a concrete idea of them and how they operate, and pinning them as an organization with anything is very difficult, next to impossible. While their workings and dealings are secretive, they will from time to time remind the public that they are indeed still there. Story (Second Era) Summer 1993 After enjoying several years of prosperity, insane cashflow, and publicity, Sentinel Casino falls victim to a rat, Vinny Mahone. Copious amounts of information were leaked to the FBI and LSPD. The casino was raided several times, enraging Sentinel upper management. Daryl decided to take matters into his own hands, and assembled a squad of his best soldiers to take out the snitch. The team was comprised of Defkhan Salvo, Sam Wong, Devin Muhammad, and himself. They set up an ambush, with Devin at a nearby sniper vantage point, Sam to bait Vinny into discussing business, Defkhan manning the getaway vehicle, and Daryl hiding behind a pile of crates, knife in hand. Sam initiates conversation with Vinny, with a multi-million dollar proposal to aquire several of Daryl's properties. With his guard down, Defkhan gives Daryl the signal to move in for the kill. It has to be done stealthily, because a 50 caliber sniper round ripping through the night would surely alert the police. He stabbed the knife through Vinny's back, driving it with all his force. Sam clapped his hand over Vinny's mouth to prevent the screams from being heard. "Rest in peace, fucker." He said. When they lowered his body to the ground, they heard a strange static sound, almost as if from a radio. "SHIT!" exclaimed Sam "The fucker was bugged!" Panic set in as the crew realized that this was Vinny's final parting gift to them as a snitch, the sound of police sirens pierced the silent night, and they knew that it would not just be the police in full SWAT gear, but the FBI's top response team as well. To ensure his boss's safety, Defkhan volunteered to stay behind and snipe the inbound assault teams along with assistance from Sam. Darly reluctantly parted ways with his team as this was their best shot at survival, with Devin driving their escape vehicle far outside of Los Santos. It was unknown what would become of Defkhan and Sam. 1994 Constantly on the run and in search of the next "big hit", Daryl and Devin performed small scale heists on whatever local banks they could get their hands on. Most of the heat had been taken off of them, as they had learned Defkhan and Sam were taken alive, and had taken full blame for the murder of Vinny Mahone, being handed a sentence of 25 years each. Daryl and Devin planned to amass enough money to pay off some crooked officials to speed up the release of their comrades, who had done the greatest of services for Sentinel. They nearly gave up their lives so that it could continue to exist, and like a Hydra, it would regrow from only two heads- Daryl and Devin. LSPD and the FBI so foolishly believed that Sentinel was done for good, but they were sorely mistaken. The duo of Sentinel Leadership were planning quite the sinister comeback, and it would soon be time to unleash the silencing Phantom fury on LS once more. 1995: Operation Revenant One year of planning, and it's all lead up to this. Daryl and Devin amassed several members to their cause with the promise of employment at a new Sentinel Casino. It was a foggy night in Los Santos. Months of casing downtown resulted in the team knowing the exact patrolling routines of the LSPD. One of the new members planted an improvised explosive underneath a park bench and retreated so it could be detonated. *BOOM* a shower of splinters and twisted metal rained down as the shockwave from the blast set off car alarms within a large radius. For a disturbance of this magnitude, the FBI would surely be called. The crew watched the scene that ensued from inside the now run down Sentinel Casino- the building had been boarded up and left to the rats after Sentinel was thought to have disbanded. Sure enough, the FBI showed up as Daryl watched with military binoculars. This was the cue for the crack team of stealth grunts to go in and grab one of the FBI agents. A second explosive went off, but this one was not a damaging one- it was filled with purple smoke and tear gas. The team, clad in gas masks and full body suits moved in and grabbed one of the agents, getting away without a trace in all of the commotion. They dragged him back inside, tied him up, and taped his mouth shut before having him brought into the basement. There, Daryl and Devin had set up an improvised interrogation chamber. Daryl stood with his arms crossed as Devin shined the light into the agent's face and began his interrogation. Before even speaking, he waved a bugsweeper all around the agent, which caused several loud beeps. Five bugs had just been destroyed. They were not going to fall victim to the same trick twice. "Now that that's over with, give me the names of everyone involved in the 1993 raid on Sentinel Casino." He demanded coldly. The agent refused to comply. "I think you need some... incentive." Daryl said, stroking his chin. He took out a box of matches and a can of gas from behind the seat as a devilish grin crossed his face. He spilled some out onto the floor in front of the agent, and tossed a lit match onto it. The agent flailed in his seat trying to extinguish the small flames. It was not enough to cause harm, but it was more than enough to instill fear. He gave Devin the information he wanted. "I can't stand snitches." Devin said. "Even when they're snitching to me." Daryl added. "No respect for snitches." The rest of the members came in, and were left alone in the room with the agent to carry out his fate. The next morning, Daryl inserted a purple poker chip into the front pocket of the corpse. He had one of his men set it on fire and dump it out of a helicopter over the FBI Headquarters as a message. Sentinel was back, but the connection would never be proven, as this was a purple chip, and Sentinel was known for orange. This time, Sentinel was back in Purple. A new color to signify their new mode of operation- higher stakes, higher rewards- and no one- LSPD, Government, FBI- was safe from the wrath of the ethereal. 1996-present: An Era of Prosperity Several months after the abduction incident, renovations began on Sentinel Casino. The duo could afford the greatest team in the world to carry out the renovations, and so it all happened seemingly overnight. Sentinel was about to be back in full swing- a place of gambling pilgrimage- with people flocking from all over Los Santos, and even other countries, just for a chance to gamble with the best on the gilded floors of Sentinel Casino. The organization at this point was enjoying unparalleled wealth and prosperity, while still maintaining a hold on the streets. They were able to pay off a few corrupt officials to arrange the freedom of Defkhan Salvo and Sam Wong. And this is where our story begins. Story (Third Era) ' Sentinel HQ 2013.png|Sentinel HQ 2013 Sentinel HQ 2019.png|Sentinel HQ 2019 ' Category:Gangs